


Clumsy Marinette

by MysNis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marinette is clumsy, Nothing serious, The bat boys are protective of everyone they hold dear, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysNis/pseuds/MysNis
Summary: Marinette is known to be a klutz. Here's some stories of her injuries. Note, nothing too serious occurs, and descriptions are small on the injuries, that nothing is gruesome, or too descriptive.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 310





	1. Clumsy Wounds

Marinette had been in a relationship with Damian Wayne for 6 months after her class took a trip to Gotham and he had found her forgotten and left behind after the tour at Wayne Enterprise. The two had stayed in contact, and managed to date as Marinette slowly separated from her class due to Lila’s lies.

They in fact, had arranged for over summer break for Marinette to spend a couple of weeks with the Wayne household. It had been fine for the first few days, Damian had not left her side much and the rest of the boys adored her.

She was so sweet that if anyone hurt her, they agreed to follow kill instincts and not tell Bruce.

But then again, who would want to hurt Marinette?

Which was why, when Marinette came down the stairs to have breakfast, dressed for the day, with a bleeding lip, the boys all started panicking and going nuts.

“Who did this Angel?” Damian had demanded as he had held her chin to get a better look at it.

“What sort of scum does that? Dick, get the first aid kit.” Jason said, looking close to going out with guns blazing.

“I’m looking at all cameras around Gotham and the manor, did you go out for an early run or something?” Tim already had a laptop out while Dick had grabbed a first aid kit, and Alfred.

“Uh, yeah, it is not that big of a deal guys, it will heal.” Marinette tried to start eating breakfast, hoping to put an end to the madness that was happening.

“Not a big deal?! Marinette, the guy is going to pay, how did you get out with only one injury?” Dick was looking over her arms and face for traces of other injuries, turning up empty.

Marinette squirmed away, turning red. She was getting flustered and embarassed. She knew she should have stayed in bed. Hiding her face away from them all and curling in on herself, she muttered something.

“What did you say Angel?” Damian asked, the others pausing to know exactly who was in need of a beat down.

“My phone did this.” The boys stopped panicking to look confounded. “I wasn’t fully awake when I grabbed my phone to turn the alarm off, and so I dropped it. On my face. Where my teeth cut my lip.” There was complete silence as Marinette curled in on herself.

Jason burst out laughing while Damian just pulled her into a hug.

“You did say you were a clutz, are you okay?” Marinette nodded hugging back.

“Well, looks like we don’t need to kill anyone right now.” Tim said to Dick who nodded distractedly.

“Marinette, let me clean it, we don’t want it getting infected.” Damian scowled over her head at him.

Marinette smiled as Damian’s hold tightened. They at least cared for her, even if Jason was laughing and Tim looked amused.

“Todd stop it!”

“She cut her lip with a phone, and you were willing to murder it, I was willing to murder it, what is there not to laugh about demon spawn?”

Back to the regular shenanigans of the Wayne household it seemed.


	2. Clumsy Bruises

In a year since Marinette and Damian decided to date, Marinette still had problems from her class. They weren’t hurting her, but they did not go out of their way to include her in out of school activities. But that was fine, Marinette had learnt to accept the reality, and made friends with people outside her class.

She however, had not been expecting the Wayne’s to come across an ocean for a business venture to Paris around the first anniversary of her and Damian getting together. Though Tim and Dick did say they were here on official business and it was actually good fortune on their part. Jason’s smirk and Damian’s scowl when they first showed up seemed to suggest otherwise.

Marinette definitely had a problem with them being there when an Akuma appeared nearby and the four of them seemed to both want to protect her and deal with it. Jason had been about to stab the victim before Marinette stopped him. She gave a brief rundown on what an Akuma was, what was happening, before she bolted out of there at the first chance of separation.

She knew she would have to deal with a heap of protective stuff later.

The lecture/talk by the four Wayne boys had taken her until dinner time. Even with expecting it, she did not think it would take up most of the afternoon. She still had to patrol the city, plus complete her homework.

When she had actually started a patrol, it was really late. The sky was light by Paris rather than the sun, and she raced over the rooftops. A flutter of colour and a yell on the rooftops surprised her, making her foot slip on the tile.

And off the roof.

With a yelp of her own, she managed to grab her own yoyo, and swing it out. Catching herself from hitting the street. She swung back up onto a different rooftop, and caught her breath. She looked around for the source of colour and the yell, not seeing anything, before turning to get back on patrol. Only she walk dead straight into a pole on the roof. Ow, that hurt, ran through her brain as she stumbled back. She aimed a glare at the pole that had no reason other than providing internet connection to the world to be on the roof and started to head off. She was nearly finished with her patrol when she heard the yell again and she stopped and looked around. There were 4 people running about on the rooftops a little aways, that looked to be parkour people. She made her way over, stopping a little away.

“You just want to see your beloved.”

“I will skewer you Hood!”

“Hey Baby Bird, calm down, it’s fine he didn’t mean anything by it.”

“You say that Nightwing as if Red Hood is not wrong. Little brat here totally would go see her, and he shouldn’t. Batman did say we were here for Intel, and to make contact with the heroes, no one else is to know we are here.”

Marinette tried to keep up with their conversation in English. It was not easy, a second language was hard, but she had several teachers trying to help her.

“So I should totally reveal myself right?” She called out to them. They turned to look at her. She jumped across the gap between buildings before looking at what seemed to be the leader in black and blue. Who then proceeded to gasp and pull his weapon out from somewhere, and grab her.

“How did you get that? Was it an Akuma? Do you need help? Where did you last see it? Is your partner okay? Do you need first aid?” Marinette blinked wildly at him while he studied the area around her cheekbone and eye. She pressed it and winced at the pain. Huh, she hadn’t even noticed. She wished her yoyo came with a mirror.

“No Akuma, it’s fine just…I had an accident with a pole and I think one of you earlier yelling over the rooftops, it’s fine. I’ve suffered worse. Part of the miraculous magic will have this heal by morning tomorrow, it will be fine.” She waved her hands before her to hopefully prove they were fine. The other three had varying reactions to looks of concern for her to glaring across the skylines looking for the nonexistent Akuma. She barely noticed that the three formed a protective ring around her and the guy who was looking at the bruise.

“Dammit Hood, you just had too.” The smallest one said.

“Not like you are completely silent either Brat.” The guy without a helmet said.

“You sure you’re okay?” The guy checking her over asked.

“Yeah, has happened a lot, I’m really clumsy. But uh…who are you?” She asked.

“Right, sorry. I’m Nightwing. That’s Red Hood in the helmet with guns, Red Robin there with the staff and Robin with the katana.” He pointed at each of them. “We work with Batman in Gotham as well as other cities individually at times around America. The league heard of something going down here in Paris and we came to investigate, see if we can send assistance, that sort of thing.” The guy now Nightwing said. Marinette nodded,

“Well, help is always useful. We really need to do something about it. What do you already know?” The four explained that they understood Akuma, what they were, but beyond a few akumatised victims, were not really sure what was going on. Ladybug added details, filled in gaps, informed them of the ladyblog for information of attacks, and then started on the two villains.

“Basically, we have emotional terrorists. Hawkmoth is the one who has been operating the longest, sending Akuma out to corrupt someone in hopes to get the ladybug and cat noir miraculouses. To do what? We don’t know, but the powers combined can technically change the universe, for there has to be balance. Mayura is the newer one, appearing more in person than using her power which is still crazy powerful. She makes sentimonsters. They differ with being based on emotions while Hawkmoth takes advantage of negative emotions because they are easier to corrupt, but you would be the villain, rather than something in your control. It’s weird. Help to track them down would be great. I don’t know about helping us in battles, you guys are still human, and some powers are crazy.” She looked at them, and the confusion they held. She grinned sheepishly. “There is a lot of info. You should start with looking at the blog. We’ll see about the help in tracking the villains down. Thanks though for coming all this way. Bug out.” She said and swung away to go home. She stopped by a window and inspected the bruise. It was nastier than she thought, with a cut and she knew the moment the suit was off, the bruise would swell around her eye. Below her mask she could see the makings of a blue and purple mix just next to the cut. It…may not be fully gone by morning, but makeup should cover it. She gave a wince and continued home.

She hoped Damian wouldn’t notice when she saw him in the afternoon…or his brothers.

Jason still hadn’t stopped with the teasing about the cut lip due to her phone, and she would need a story in case.

He just would love to hear she walked into a pole…


	3. Clumsy muscle strains

Marinette was back in Gotham. It has been 2 years since she last saw the American city, though Damian would come across to visit her. She felt guilty about it but she really did not want to leave Paris too much. Dealing with Hawkmoth and the Akuma were important.

But now, she had dealt with it. The butterfly miraculous were back with Fu, and she was due for a small holiday.

Even more so to see her boyfriend.

She had in fact, decided upon surprising him and had not told him about coming to Gotham. She had told Bruce and Alfred, as they were the adults who's care she would be in while here for her visit, but other than that everyone else was in the dark about her coming. She in fact was hoping that Alfred would have been able to pick her up from the airport, but there had been delays in traffic, causing her to try and take the train and a couple of buses.

She managed to get closer, before she was pulling her bag through the dark streets wary about every shadow. She knew what could happen in Gotham. She wasn’t stupid.

So when she felt someone breathe in her ear, and grab her shoulder, she trusted her instincts and muscle memory.

She grabbed the wrist and thumb, yanking them both off her and forward while she slammed her leg and hip back into them.

The guy, a lot bigger than her, was thrown on the ground quickly and she turned to see for other attackers. She grabbed her bag that was decent in size and as she swung it around to hit them (so glad for the reenforced handles and lining) knocking others unconscious before turning and running. She looked through the streets as she did, hoping to see someone who could help her. Blood roared through her veins, her eyes darting around her surroundings constantly. She stopped under a street light to figure out her surroundings and catch her breath. Where was she, what way should she go. She barely started to calm down before she felt the shadow on her, footsteps light on the ground. She swung her fist around, hitting the black fabric on the side of the head. She swung the bag high, using her momentum, which was blocked by her assailant. She abandoned the bag and she grabbed the arm coming for her on the other side. She turned and pulled the arm forward, repeating the body flip over the shoulder, having the man fall to the ground hard. The cape covered his head. Wait, cape?! Marinette quickly pulled it off and stared in horror at the man grunting in pain on the ground. Oh no, no, no, please let her not have.

Oh kwamis.

She had done.

She had thrown the dark knight over her shoulder.

Now she was going to be labelled as a person of danger, and forced to leave Gotham and would never see Damian again who in disgust over her attacking the favourite hero of his home city would break up with her. This was a disaster!

“I’m so sorry!!” She wailed as she helped him up. Batman had grunted. “I just got away from some thugs, I thought you were one of them or another and I freaked out and I’m sorry, please don’t get me deported!” Batman blinked at the girl as she pulled him up. He could hear the group asking questions on what had happened. He turned the comm off before addressing Marinette.

“It’s okay miss. I am glad you are able to defend yourself at least. Why are you out so late? It’s dangerous.” Marinette explained and he gave a nod before contacting Alfred to come get her.

Once Alfred arrived, he left to go deal with the guys Marinette had mentioned. He contacted Red Robin to come help him as he was closest. The two found a trio and Red Robin found a camera on the other side of the street that had a view so Batman directed him to get the footage for the police to use and for them to add to their file.

Later when the group of vigilantes were home, they were surprised by the appearance of Marinette who had raced to hug Damian upon sight. She had a bright smile and talked delightedly of Alfred showing her the nightlife scene that was pretty and asked Damian to take her along to see them again.

“How did you get here?” Jason asked interrupting the two.

“I got here by plane. I wanted to surprise Damian, and you guys. Bruce and Alfred knew in advance. I had to take the train due to the traffic jam though. Then a couple of buses. And it was still a long walk, Alfred coming and getting me was really helpful, and Batman came by and watched while I was waiting.” Marinette refrained from mentioning the incident of Batman’s arrival and the one before he showed up. Jason did not need more ammunition to tease her with and Dick would pull her from Damian’s side just to check her over, and she was quite alright where she was. Snuggled into Damian with his arms around her. She didn’t have an injury. Except her arm muscles really had not liked her throwing two guys into the ground so quickly with out the super suit. She hoped that it would heal quickly. Or at least before Dick would really be able to notice.

Unfortunately, though she did not know it, her hope for the knowledge of the night to stay quiet, did not happen, as Tim proceeded to watch the footage that night. To put together stuff for police, and make sure they had the right guys. Needless to say, he ended up spit taking his coffee over the computer.

He called his brothers down to watch it, and as they did, they got to see a tiny little person take on three guys, all a lot bigger than her. And found out it was Marinette.

Damian was frozen with a small prideful smile and glow in his eyes, Jason’s slack jaw and wide eyes look of shock expressed everything, and Dick looked panicked.

“Why didn’t she tell us? This is not okay, she should have said something. Do you think she was hurt? That must have caused some pain.”

“Wait, didn’t she say she saw Bruce? Tim, can you pull up other footage?” Tim nodded and then lined up the camera on which there was Marinette and Batman after her escape. Jason burst into laughter with Marinette flipping him as Tim grinned again.

“That is precious. Oh, you know that is perfect.” Jason wiped a tear away.

“And she got out without a scratch on her. That is so nuts.” Dick commented. The younger two stayed silent.

“I’m totally teasing Bruce about Damian’s girlfriend flipping him for a month at least. Not many can do that.” Jason grinned once he was finished laughing.

“Well, we now know the brats girlfriend is totally able to handle herself. How is her bag still in one piece?” Dick commented.

“Wait, this changes everything.” Tim said. “She is not a cinnamon roll that looks like a cinnamon roll. Or is she? ” The other three look at each other.

“We need to test this. I want to spar her.” Jason announced.

“No you don’t! Leave my angel alone, she can look after herself a little, that means you lot can back off on protecting her!” Damian yelled at them.

He was fully ignored.

Marinette had to wonder on the strange looks sent her way and the asks to spar Jason, over the next few days. It was out of character for them, but they at least seemed less likely to handle her like she was fragile glass. Damian continued to scowl, but that at least was normal.

Except Dick. He seemed even more concerned and looking over her for injuries. She was happy when her shoulder was back to normal.


	4. Clumsy dislocations

Damian was back in Paris. It was school holidays for Marinette and so he was staying with her and her family for a few weeks, while also continuing the investigation of Paris’s heroes. After their first trip out, Bruce and the league had decided that they would offer assistance, but mostly leave it alone as Ladybug had requested, due to not wanting them akumatised. Damian was aware to not lose his temper, or feel anything too negative, but also knew that he would struggle to feel positive away from Marinette. So staying with her was fine, and even a great way to spend his holiday.

Which is to say, until the Akuma with fire powers showed up, he was okay. Because she disappeared on him again. And she was not answering her phone. The Akuma still raged on, and as more time passed, the more Damian’s heart raced, the more he checked his phone, the more his breath caught in his throat. He started looking, but could not find when he made a decision and ran for an alleyway away from prying eyes.

It was simple and smart, to get some height vantage, to be able to keep an eye on the battle, look over the streets for Marinette, and move efficienctly to cover more ground quickly. It was simple, and most importantly, he would find Marinette quicker. It was important that he find Marinette, he did not even bother with going back to the hotel to change into Robin. That changing would be a waste of time that no one would be looking towards him on rooftops when there was an Akuma attack occuring.

He had not taken into account a magical victim of a terrorist villian would be able to see him easier and want to use him as a hostage.

And hang him off the edge of the Eiffel Tower in the process to get his demands met.

The heroes were below, and panic over the civilian in danger was evident in their movements and eyes. Damian also looked at the drop. It was a long way down that he was sure that the heroes could catch him if need be. Though if the akuma was attacking them it would prevent them from saving him. He also could not use his bat grappling gun on his person, without revealing himself, dammit. However…he eyed the Akuma. Knowing what he did about the situation, there should be something to turn the person back into a…person. He eyed the belt of explosives, before deciding on it. He was starting to get a sore arm from hanging limply out of the grip. Using his core muscles and strength, he pulled himself up and kicked the guy in the side, aiming to snap something on the belt. The guy instead, had fallen back in surprise, securing both their safety by being on the framework. He grabbed the arm that held his and yanked himself free. He dropped to the ground, keeping close before attacking the guy and with a knife from a hidden sheath, aiming to slice the belt in two. The guy grabbed and swung Damian around, rage in his features to try and stop Damian. Unfortunately as the belt dropped revealing Damian had, naturally, completed the task and the black purple butterfly flew out. Damian still being swung around watched as the blob of black and purple stuff appeared, covering the guy as he went back to normal when Damian instead of spinning, felt the arm no longer holding him, and felt himself move fast through the air.

Oh. This was a predicament.

The guy was much smaller than the Akuma version. Damian was flying through the air, over the side of the tower. Plummeting to the ground below. He vaguely heard someone scream his name and the next thing he knew was Ladybug had grabbed him with one arm and she threw her yoyo up. Their decent ended with a sudden jerk and Damian knew he heard a pop. Ladybug bit her lip and hissed. Dian looked up to see her arm definitely was dislocated.

“Does that happen often?” He asks.

“Sometimes. Generally if I don’t prepare to no longer freefall without moving the momentum. I’ll get us to the ground. It’s closer than any landing. Damian looked down to see that he probably had another few seconds before he would have been a splat. That was not comforting.

They were slowly lowered. Ladybug turned pale as they were down. He really wanted to question the magical yoyo. It should not be that strong, or that long.

Maybe it was like Wonder Woman lasso.

They reach the ground and her arm hung by her limply. She tugged her yoyo to her, returning to her hand where she released the pure white butterfly. She threw a red and black button up in the air to a release of ladybugs that swarmed her and the rest of the damage. She moved her arm about gingerly, smile on her face.

"That feels better. Take care and don’t climb to the roofs next time please.”

“I won’t. Is it as if you never had a dislocation?”

“I wish. It gives the strength back but it wasn’t done by the Akuma. It was healed a little bit faster I guess, but the discomfort is still there. I need to leave now. See you around.” He nodded as she swung away. He took to looking for Marinette.

She was not far from where they had separated. She threw herself at him and held him tight. He wrapped his arms back around her and she flinched lightly.

“What happened?”

“I got injured in the attack. Shoulder dislocated. Ladybug fixed it, I’ll be fine.”

He protested, as he always did and took her home, and placed her firmly on the couch, holding her as they watched movies.

His girlfriend was used to such treatment from any injury, bruise or otherwise and happily snuggled into him enjoying their time together and reassuring herself he was okay.


	5. Clumsy Concussions

This Akuma had interrupted her routine and she was falling behind on studying. She had an exam tomorrow she needed to finish studying for and this was not helping.

The Akuma was strange in that its power seemed to come from rock and stone.

So many streets now had holes you could drop a car in, and cracks a person could fall deep into.

There were pillars and thrown rocks everywhere at the fight site. The Akuma would throw and cause cracks to appear forcing Marinette to back off a lot.

Still, at least she did not have to put up with mind control or something.

A giant rock forced her to jump out of the way before she was slammed and dragged sideways, rolling across the ground and out of sight. She looked up to see a familiar face.

Well, familiar green mask on a familiar face.

“Robin.”

“Ladybug. I know where the Akuma is.”

“How?” The two took to jumping around again avoiding rocks and falling building pieces as Robin lead a new charge.

“It’s Bane. He left to Spain and caused trouble after escaping Arkham. Batman and I took him down and I’m overseeing his transport back. Of course normal Americans with no knowledge of what is happening in Paris,”

“Blame the mayor.” Ladybug interrupted with an eye roll and a duck under a thrown boulder.

“So they figured drive Bane through Paris to get him to London for a direct flight to Gotham, instead. And he is angry. So this happened.” Robin finished with a high jump. Ladybug winced and dove to the ground again.

“No problem. Let’s subdue him, get the Akuma, and you can take him onto London quickly.” Robin nodded, and pointed to the head.

“The mask. Get it, and it’s over.”

“It’s on pretty tight, but maybe…” Ladybug called for her lucky charm, as Robin tried to distract. He unfortunately, watched unable to save her as she stared around the place trying to work out what to do, before a giant rock slammed into her, stopping as it crashed into a building.

Robin called out her name in horror, racing over to move the rock after throwing a smoke bomb at Bane.

“Please be okay, please be okay.” He pulled the rock away to find her slumped form with eyes closed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a pulse. Magic had protected her. He picked up the lucky charm and frowned. A bike lock. He stared at it, and looked at his utility belt, then staring around. He jumped into action grabbing a lone tyre, and a bent metal pole, and some rope. He hoped this would work. As the smoke finally cleared, Bane found him and rushed him. Robin dodged the grabbing hands, jumping to be bind the giant hunk of muscle, slipping the tyre on one wrist and the bent pole around two rocks to keep the guy pinned for a moment while he grabbed the mask, rushed to Ladybug, gathering her up and grabbing away. A shrill beep filled his ears.

Finally, he stopped and sat her down, he really needed her help for this.

“Come on Ladybug, wake up, you need to purify the Akuma, wake up please.” He tapped her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open with a groan.

“That’s it, come on, you need to purify the butterfly.” She nodded, and shakingly stood up, leaning completely on Robin for a bit with her eyes shut.

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

“Understandable, you have a concussion.” She gave a snort and held her head. The two winced as the shrill beep sounded again.

“Come on, let’s do it. Rip the head mask thing.” She requested. Robin did so, and with support from a wall and Robin, managed to grab the Akuma and purify the butterfly.

“Where’s the lucky charm?”

“Currently holding Bane in place.”

“Come on, I need it to cast the cure.” A beeping occurred sounding frantic.

“You are in no condition to go back and cast the cure. You have a concussion, and your transformation is going to time out soon. Get yourself home.” She shook her head weakly.

“I can cast the cure.”

“So what if Paris has the damages for a little while? You can cast it and reverse it all when you are well and not going to transform back soon. Leave. I’ll deal with Bane.” Robin took off, and located Bane, and watched as the bicycle chain disappeared. As Bane was subdued and quickly taken away again, Robin stood waiting for them to leave by train before departing their company.

He had someone he really wished to see.

Later that night, in a button up shirt and clean jeans with a small bunch of flowers, Damian approached the bakery his beloved’s parents owned and lived above.

Climbing up the side of the building, recognising how late it was and not wishing to disturb the bakers who would be asleep. Of course that was his only concern. Totally not wanting them to forbid him from saying hi to his girlfriend, just caring about their needs. He reached the balcony and peered in through the skylight. The lights were off, but her bed was empty. With a frown he carefully unlocked the trap door and entered, looking to the lower space of her room.

A smile broke the frown at the sight of Marinette collapsed on the chaise. He approached and tapped Marinette to wake her. A groan and blurry eyes looked up at him confuddled, barely seeing him before her eyes widened and she dashed across the room to vomit into her vanity sink. Damian was a little shocked. Generally if she was sick her mother would be checking up on her, there would be water glasses, a tissue box and a convenient bin.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked before he kicked something over, a glance down revealed a small box of paracetamol.

“No I’m not Robin, I just spew into a sink during the night normally, totally fine.” She groaned out, wiping her eyes and clamouring around for a glass. Damian, meanwhile, felt his heart stop.

She said Robin.

“How, how do you know I’m Robin?”

“Come off it Robin, you were with me in the fight, we fought side by side, you saw me suffer a concussion, and I did not get a chance to reverse damage, so I deal with this until Tikki will transform me. Magic and sickness never mix well. Course I know you are Robin.” Damian stared incredulously at the girl before him.

“Ladybug?!” Came a little loud and he winced with a glance downstairs.

“Yeah?”

“You aren’t wearing a mask. And, I’m not wearing a mask.” That caused her to pause. And finally glanced up at him. A squeak escaped her mouth as it registered through her haze of illness.

“Damian! What, what are you doing here, you’re Robin?!”

“I wanted to surprise my girlfriend with a visit as I was in the area. I didn’t expect you to have a concussion or reveal us.”

“I’m sorry, it’s a bit of a muddle.”

“No kidding. Sit. Lie down. Now.”

“Damian, what are you doing?”

“Caring for you. When did you take this last?” He picked up the painkillers off the floor. Marinette sat quickly, and seemed flustered,

“I can manage! A couple of hours ago, but I can’t sleep.”

“I’ll stay here, if you need something, I’ll get it for you.” Damian sat next to her, placing himself for Marinette to sleep on his chest. “Your chaise is not good for sleeping.”

“Easier to reach stuff. And less stairs.” She mumbled into him as she settled, Damian’s arms arranged the blanket before wrapping around her.

“You are incredibly clumsy you know.”

“The phone was an accident.” She pouted

“I know.”

He stayed awake until she finally fell asleep.

He then permitted himself to follow her to dreamland.


End file.
